Operation Fontaine
by Capt Chemistry
Summary: Set before Jack Ryan comes to Rapture, and before everyone goes insane. Fontaine is starting to plan his take over with the help of Abigail, who he chose especially to work by his side. OC's POV. Very violent themes as story goes on so you have been warned. Also sexual content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Ain't no use fighting, darlin'." A gravelly voice called back at me.

I struggled with the rope that was binding my hands together. "I ain't your darling. Where the hell are you taking me?" I spat my words, trying to untie the constraint even though I knew it was no use.

The man yanked me forward, which made the rope tighter. "I don't have to explain you a thin'. You just do whatever your told no questions, you got that?" He growled back at me.

"No, because clearly I'm as much of an idiot as you are." I muttered under my breath, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear. A searing pain ruptured across my cheek as he striked me. I decided it was best if I stopped talking, otherwise I'd probably end up dead, or worse.

The man opened a door to what seemed to be some sort of office. Most of the bookshelves were coated with a thick layer of dust, apart from two, which were remarkably clean. There was a man stood behind a desk who looked me up and down. He said something but I wasn't really listening. He walked towards me, his hands stuffed in his trouser pockets, his cold gaze staring me down. "Did you even hear what I jus' said?" He grumbled.

"No, I didn'." I looked out of the window, avoiding his stare. "I was distracted by the Big Daddy walking past."

He sighed and stood infront of me,"I said my name is Fontaine. Kid, if you want to survive down here, you gotta start paying attention to what's around ya." His tone softened a little bit, but I still got a shiver down my spine. I knew his name. Everyone in Rapture knew his name.

"As in, 'Frank Fontaine'?" I responded meekly, in which he nodded in response.

"The one and only." A smirk spread across his face. "Untie her hands, then get the hell outta my office." He commanded the other man.

"Are ya sure? She's a bit of a feisty broad." The man warned, in which Fontaine rolled his eyes.

"If you want something done," He quickly loosened the rope, and it dropped off my hands. "You gotta do it your damn self." The man walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Fontaine walked back to his desk and sat down. "Sit down, doll." I sighed quietly and sat in the red leather chair across from him.

"Why am I here?" I asked feebly. To be honest, he gave me the creeps; he had the whole evil vibe going about him, and I didn't want to be in the room with him if I got on his bad side. I figured that if I was to be my usual self, I'd be dead within seconds.

"Because, kid, I need people to do things outside this town for me. I got eyes and ears everywhere but I can't do things myself. You see, if I was to be seen by anyone who knows who I am, which is most of Rapture's population, this whole thing would go south." He paused and lit a cigarette. He offered me one, but I declined, and he continued. "I'm supposed to be dead. Now, suppose if people were to see a walking corpse. It wouldn't exactly go well, now would it."

"So, I'm an errand girl, essentially." I couldn't help but sound a bit fed up. I was already being pushed around by anyone and everyone in Arcadia, and now I'm to be pushed around by this suit clad nightmare?

"I ain't calling you that. You're more of a PA, if that makes you feel any better." His smirk returned, and he took another drag of his cigarette. "I'm top cat around here, darlin'. I say what's what. I say "jump" and you say "how high?" but that don't mean you ain't gonna benefit from this. If you loyal to me, I'm loyal to you."

"And what if I refuse?" I dared. He leaned forward and looked my dead in the eyes.

"It won't end well for ya. Look around you, kid. I have a lot of puppets on a lot of strings, and all it needs is one tug." He interlocked his fingers together and leant back in his chair. "I ain't tryin' to be a good guy around here, because that would be dishonest. I'm as bad as bad could get here. I ain't no good guy, doll. I am just a very powerful man and I have the most powerful weapon, even if it is on the surface."

I didn't really know how to respond, and I also didn't doubt his power one bit. _I have a lot of puppets on a lot of strings, and all it needs is one tug._ I guess he just added me to his collection of marionettes. "How high?" I asked, smiling at him, trying to make him seem less threatening in my head.

"I like that attitude." Fontaine mused. "I need you to find what Ryan's next move for Rapture is. Rumour has it, he's planning on building something big, and I ain't got no thoughts on what it could be. However I need you to get all of the information you can get so I can bring it down in flames."

"How am I suppose' to get to Mr Ryan when he's constantly in his office,which is also guarded every hour of the day? Is there someone I'm suppose' to meet?" I inquired.

"Use your womanly charm, doll. Look at ya, you're as pretty as a postcard. You are also invisible to a lot of people, because you look like you could be anyone, and that's what I need you for; to blend in." Fontaine stood up and straightened out the bottom of his suit jacket. "I'll get ya anythin' you need for this, doll. If you do well, I'll keep you workin' by my side."

Standing up, I tucked my chair in and smiled. "Well, I might need a change of clothes. I ain't exactly lookin' my prettiest."


	2. Chapter 2

"Abigail, right?" A voice called to me from behind the counter. He had a head of black, thick curls, smoky brown eyes, and a dark skin tone. Even though his shirt was untucked and he looked a bit unkempt, he suited it down to a tee. What a beautiful man.

"Yeah, how did'ya know?" I asked, looking over some of the clothes that were displayed on mannequins.

"Fontaine told me t' help you out." He smiled brightly at me and sauntered over. "The name's Danny." He gently took my hand and planted a small kiss on the back of it. "Pleasure t'meet ya. Anyways, we ain't got that much time. There's a guy, usually hangs out at the bar down near tha fisheries. It's a bit of a shithole, if you want my opinion."

I couldn't help but smile at that last comment as I picked out a few clothes from the railing. "He got a name? And could I try these on?"

"Course." He pointed towards the dressing room, and I walked towards it. "He's called Jerry. Only a lad, but he's good at what he do. He is one of the engineers working on whateva Ryan's got planned, and he's a sucker for the ladies." I nodded and tried on a navy blue pencil skirt, along with a long sleeved white blouse and some heels to match the skirt. As I walked back out of the changing rooms he handed me a photograph.

"That's him?" He could have only been about seventeen at the most. Blond hair that was swept to the side, dark green eyes, a strong jawline, and a smile that could make any girl swoon at his feet.

"You bet. You gonna have to get all of tha info you can get from him. I doubt you'll have to spend tha night with 'im, but hell, that's your choice. Once you find out whatcha need, make your way back and tell Fontaine everythin' Jerry tells ya." Danny leant against the wall, crossed his arms and beamed at me. "I gotta say, you really look good, doll."

"Thank you kindly, Danny." I bow my head and return the smile. "Is there anything else I need to do before I meet the lad?"

"You need to go back to Fontaine. I think he has somethin' for ya, told me to send you back his way once you were done here." Danny stood up properly and straightened out my collar. "It was lovely to meet ya, Abilgail."

"Right back atcha, Danny." I winked at him and sauntered out, going straight to Fontaine. Luckily, it wasn't too far to walk. That was one thing I couldn't stand; walking for a long period of time in high heels. They weren't designed for comfort, that's for sure.

I knocked on the door, and stood outside. There was a buzz, and the door unlocked. As I entered, there was a familiar sound playing in the background; Serenade in Blue by Glenn Miller. I couldn't help but hum along as I walked towards Fontaine, who was stood looking outside of the window. Walking past the desk, I decided to join him, so I stood next to him and also looked out of the window. The underwater view was something I didn't think I'd ever get used to.

"You look grand, doll." Fontaine looked at me with a smirk. I gave him a thankful smile, and he walked to his desk and picked something up. "This here is a new plasmid, invented by Suchong just for my use." He held it up in the light, "It's called 'Communicate'. It let's you talk to people through their minds, but only if they also have the plasmid. I figured that we may as well use it if you prove your worth. See, it only works if you're in the same room as the other person, so if we're around people we don't trust, we can talk to each other this way." He slowly walked towards me. "Ain't that something, doll?"

"It's something, alright. But what makes ya think ya can trust me?"

"I know you, darling, you're like an open book." He coolly spoke. "All I need to do is open you up, and see what you're made of." Something about the way he spoke was so calm but so threatening.

"That why you need me to prove my worth?" I inquired, in which he nodded in response. "And if I fail?" Fontaine stayed silent, which told me everything I needed to know. I was expendable, he wasn't, so if I were to be a causality, my death could easily be swept right under the rug. It was nice to be needed, even under the circumstances.

"Be on your way, doll, and be careful. There's eyes everywhere. Don't give him your true name. Make up something so if he suspects you, he can't put a name to that pretty face."

"I shouldn't be too long." I smiled at the man and walked out. This was going to be easy, I could feel it.

–

I walked into the Old Whale bar and scanned the room. Drinking his way through a bottle of whisky was Jerry. I sat down next to him and ordered a drink, in which he insisted on paying for it. "Aren't you a gentleman?" I purred, resting my arm on the bar and looking over at him. "I'm Piper. Do I get to know your name too, honey?"

"Jerry, ma'am." He spluttered out, smiling happily at me. His innocence made me feel a little bad. "I ain't see you in here before."

"Well, I ain't usually around these parts, I'm usually in Olympus Heights. Business brought me here. Now I'm kinda glad it did." I half smiled at Jerry, and began toying with my hair. "I have to make a suit for a client down here, so I thought while I'm here, I may as well mingle."

"You came to tha right place, Piper." Jerry chimed, taking another swig of his drink. "I'm an engineer, myself."

"Really? You working on anything?" I asked, taking a small sip of my drink. "I really love guy that know how to work with their hands."

"Oh, w-well, um-" A bright shade of red coated his cheeks, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "It ain't nothing interesting, just some kinda office building or something." He shrugged.

"That must be fun." I leant forward, placing my hand on his thigh. "D'ya want a bit more fun, darlin'?" He nodded eagerly and blushed even more. "Maybe we should go somewhere a lil more private, don'tcha think?" I whispered, slowly moving my hand up his thigh. Jerry coughed and moved backwards in his seat. "Sorry, I'm being too forward, aren't I?" Instantaneously, I backed off andn stood up.

"N-No I'm sorry I just get nervous, ya know?"

"Listen, I'll give you my number. Call me if you want to come to my place, and I'll make you feel a little more... relaxed." I wrote my apartment phone number down on a bar mat and slid it over to him.

"I'm sorry. I'll do that." Jerry spoke sheepishly, avoiding my gaze.

"I'll see you around, handsome." I blew a kiss at him and sauntered out. I probably shouldn't have gave him that number, but it isn't a crime to hook up, is it? My thoughts went straight to Fontaine; I had to tell him straight away what I had been told. I couldn't help but wonder, _why offices? Ryan already has a lot of them, so why some more at the complete other side to where he is based? What in the hell is that man planning?_

I was about to knock when a familiar voice called through, "Just come in, doll. You ain't need to knock." I put my hand back down at my side and walked in. "So? What is he building?"

"Offices. Jerry says it some kind of office building. It makes no sense, Ryan ain't ever around these parts." I walked closer to him. "Any ideas?"

Fontaine shook his head and lit a cigarette. "Good work, doll." I smiled brightly and held my hands behind my back, "Why did you give Jerry your phone number?" I went bright red.

"I, uh, I don't know." I felt myself go even more red as the heat ran to my cheeks. Fontaine laughed and sat on his desk, staring me down.

"Oh, I think you do." He drawled. "I ain't judging. Maybe a little, but not a lot."

"Why you judging?"

"I jus' didn't think you liked his kind, is all."

"What's tha' supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms and shifted my weight. These heels were killing me.

"I jus' thought you might like older men. More confident men, who are good at leading people, and know what they want." A smirk crawled across his lips.

"Like you?" I didn't mean to say that. I _really_ didn't mean to say that. "I don't find you attractive!" I blurted out. "N-Not that you aren't good looking, I mean, you're good looking, jus-" _My god, I just keep digging myself a darn hole, don't I?_ "I jus- I'm just going to stop talking because I'm making everything worse.

Fontaine couldn't help but laugh at me, and I couldn't blame him. "You really are something, doll." He stood up and moved some hair out of my face, his hand lingering by the side of my cheek for a second before dropping down to his side. "Get some rest. You sound like you need it."


	3. Chapter 3

5 days later -

As I walked up to Fontaine's office door, I heard a man sounding very upset, and Fontaine yelling about how he's a traitor or something similar. Cautiously, not wanting to get yelled at, I opened the door and walked inside. I noticed that Danny was also in the room, leaning against a wall, and he smiled sadly at me and waved me over.

"Jus' who in the hell d'ya think ya are?" Fontaine boomed, slamming his fist against the desk. The other man began to fidget in his seat, not even looking in Fontaine's direction. "Abigail," I flinched a little, which Fontaine noticed, so he softened his tone. "Abigail, come 'ere, doll."I obeyed. Seeing him angry was frightening, and I really didn't want to be on the receiving end of his rage.

"This boy here has been runnin' his goddamn mouth, telling people I'm still alive. It's a miracle nobody has been believing him." He stood up straight and didn't take his cold glare off the man. "What d'ya think we should do, hm? Give him another chance, or let him rot?"

I was very surprised to say the least that he left this decision up to me. "You gonna let that wench take control? Jesus, Fontaine." The man muttered, and just as Fontaine was about to shoot something back at him, I walked behind the man, grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling it hard.

"I ain't no wench. You got that?" I growled my words, and he whimpered in response. "I was willing to let you redeem yourself. But ya know somethin'? I think I just changed my mind." I walked back over to Fontaine's side as he started smiling at me, and the man was begging, pleading even, for his life. "I think it would be in your best interest to kill this weed, Fontaine. He's clearly shown he ain't loyal or respectful."

"I'm impressed, doll. I didn't think ya had it in ya."

"Whatever gets the job done, boss." I chimed back, smiling fondly at him. Fontaine waved his hand and Danny dragged the man out. "Who gets ta kill him?" I asked, getting a strange thrill from it all.

"If you run out now, Danny might let ya do it." I nodded in response and followed Danny out the door.

I glided down the steps, keeping my eyes fixated on the man. "You don't have to see this, darlin'." Danny stood in front of me, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I want to do it." I spoke with a blank expression on my face, turning my gaze to Danny. "Unless you want to, then I will just watch."

"You sick bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you?" The man protested, who was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. Danny gave me a semi-automatic pistol and took a few steps back. I aimed the gun at the man's forehead. "I ain't want to see it!"

"You don't get the choice." Danny growled at him. "Whenever you're ready, darlin'" I cocked the pistol and shot once through his head, and his body slumped on the ground. I shot his head again just to make sure. I gave the gun back to Danny, and I slowly walked into the office. What I had done had not sunk in. It didn't feel as though I ended a life, I merely tied up a loose end. That was all.

"Look at ya, doll, you got blood on your skirt." Fontaine smirked and picked up the plasmid bottle that was on his desk, the one I saw a few days ago. "I think its time, don't you?" He poured the content into two glasses and handed one to me. "Just drink it as quick as ya can, it makes it easier to get through it."

I wasn't sure exactly what he meant, but I downed it in one and felt a sharp pain in my head. I yelped and all I could see was fuzzy. Every little sound became a lot louder, and my head felt like it was going to explode. Then, it went black. "I-I cant see!" I called out, and every sound increased in volume, and I couldn't hear my own thoughts.

"Jus' hold on, darling." Fontaine spoke softly, but it was so loud I'm surprised I could even hear what he said. I collapsed on the floor.

–

When I awoke, I was in bed. It wasn't my bed. I looked around and Fontaine was sat in a armchair by a marble fireplace. The whole room was elegant, bright, and warm. It was the complete opposite of my own room. As I struggled to sit up, Fontaine walked over to me and sat on the bed. "First plasmid's always a kicker." He spoke without moving his mouth.

"You're telling me." I replied in my head, in which he laughed in response. At least it worked, even if I feel like my head weighs a tonne.

"You did the right thing, ya know. Shooting that guy. We couldn't have given 'im another chance, doll, he would've taken advantage again." Fontaine spoke out loud this time, putting his warm, soft hand on mine and squeezing it gently. "He would've gone to Ryan."

I nodded. "You're right." I turned my hand over so it was holding his. "I've never felt so... so _bloodthirsty_ like that before." The words felt like venom on my tongue, and the reality of what I did was seeping into my brain, coursing through my mind. " _I_ killed someone."

"Darlin', it's kill or be killed. It ain't nice and it ain't pretty, but it's gotta be done." Fontaine shrugged, and I couldn't help but wonder how many people he had killed. "Soon, we'll be able to shoot Ryan where he stands, and I'll be on control. Rapture will be in my hands." He mused, and he kissed my forehead.

It was weird how comfortable I was with him, knowing fully how evil he was, but he was so charismatic. He was good to me, treating me like a proper human being. I couldn't hate him for his faults, and I knew I had many of my own. "Why are ya so good t'me, Fontaine?" I was curious to know why he chose me, of all people.

"You're a nice gal, and ya do what ya know is right, even if it ain't desirable. Yeah, ya have your faults, but who don't? All in all, you're good at what you do and how ya do it." It was comforting. I knew he was nice to the people who were loyal towards him, but he was also very cold, cruel, calculating. Always waiting for the right time to strike. Fontaine would start an all out war if it meant he could get a sliver of power. I liked his drive, no matter how awful he was at times.

"So, what's our next move?" I asked quietly, sitting up properly in the bed, letting go of his hand.

"You're just eager to please, ain't ya?" He chuckled a little. "For now, we're jus' deciding what to do about Ryan's new building project. It ain't nothin' fun, Abigail, but I'll let ya know when there's something you can do. You're welcome to sit in on the discussion, though. Jus' need to wait for everyone to get 'ere."

"Alright. I'll do that."


	4. Chapter 4

"Abigail, it's Frank." The familiar voice spoke over the phone. He sounded...different. However, I just assumed it was something to do with the connection.

"Hey boss, you alright?"

"We ain't making a decision on Ryan's building jus' yet. D'ya think you can get the blueprints for the building off Jerry?"

I paused to think for a moment. "I ain't too sure, boss. I can try. He don't know me too well, though."

"I know. Go back to the bar, see if he's there. If he is, flirt some more, find out if he has them."

"And if I can't?" He was silent for a few moments, even though it seemed like forever.

"Jus' try. If you can't, we'll find another way." The line went silent, and I put the phone on the hook. Something seemed a bit off with him, but I shrugged it off, got changed, and headed to the fisheries.

When I got to the bar, there were only a few people, and Jerry wasn't one of them. Even so, I still took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink just in case he was going to show in a few minutes. I swirled the whiskey around the glass; I didn't like to drink that often, and I didn't want alcohol to cloud my judgement if Jerry arrived. A familiar figure moved towards me in the bar. "Abigail, it's me." Danny spoke quickly, looking around the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on his arm. "You seem a bit-"

"Shifty? Yeah. The phone call, it wasn't Fontaine, it was someone else. I knew it was straight away, he called himself Frank. He ever uses his first name." Anxiously, he rubbed his hands together. "We need to go, darlin'. Something bad's going on, I can feel it."

I picked up my jacket and we headed to the door, but someone was blocking the way. "Did'ya really think ya fooled me?" Jerry spoke sternly. "I know who ya are." I held Danny's hand tightly and backed away. "I'm gonna tell Ryan that Fontaine's still alive, and hell is gonna rain down on y'all."

"Yeah, go cry to mommy, ya little bitch." Danny growled, pushing Jerry out of the way and walking out, dragging me behind him.

"Take that little whore with you!" Jerry called after him. I stopped. Danny tried pulling me along with him but I stayed where I was.

"Come on now, Abs." Danny's voice was shrouded in panic. I let go of his hand and turned to Jerry, who was cockily stood outside the bar.

"I'm a whore, huh? I'll show you a whore." All I could see was red, and I ran straight for him, knocking him onto the floor. I pushed his eyeball further into his sockets with my thumbs, pushing them further and further. Blood began pouring out of his eyes as he shrieked, struggling under my grasp. Then the struggling stopped. Danny yanked me off the bloodied corpse and we ran down the street.

"Fontaine is gonna be real pissed at ya now!" Danny grumbled.

"We should go to Jerry's place." I commanded. "Ya know where he lived?" Danny nodded. "Then we should go, see if tha blueprints are there."

"Shit, Abs, alright."

–

Jerry's apartment was not the nicest; it was even worse than my own, which speaks volumes. The wall paper was peeling off the walls , clothes were draped on all different types of furniture. There was a slight water leak, which you think he would have fixed up. It was surprising that the whole place hadn't collapsed, looking at the sorry state it was in.

There were a few cardboard tubes lying on the table. Danny opened the top and inspected the paper. "These are tha blueprints. We should go now. I ain't wanting to leave no evidence here."

–

Danny barged through Fontaine's door to his office. "Jerry's dead. We have the blueprints, and we must have a mole. He knew we were planning something about Ryan's new project." He threw the blueprints onto the desk. Fontaine looked up from his paperwork and sat back in his chair. "He was gonna spill the beans to Ryan about you being alive an' all. And you know there's only one other person who ain't in this room who knew Jerry."

Fontaine nodded and stood up, then he noticed me in the room, my hands still had a few spots of blood on them. "I'm guessing _you_ killed him?" I could only nod my head in response. I was terrified of him when he was having a good day, and now I just killed someone else. "I figured as much." He sounded disappointed.

"Boss, it was either him or us. Abs saved both of our lives, and technically yours too. If we'd have let him go, Ryan would have killed you, for real this time." Danny defended, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "C'mon, you even said to me she's-"

"I know what I said." Fontaine kept his eyes on me. Now I know how that traitor from the other night felt. "I stick by what I said. Clean up the spill, Danny." In which Danny walked out of the door, giving me a smile before he left. Fontaine walked slowly to me.

"I know I fucked up, boss, but he was gonna hurt ya. He was gonna hurt Danny, too-"

"You could've died back there. You should have left it to me."

"Now what?" Fontaine stayed silent,but he wiped the rest of the blood from my hands.

"Stay in my room for a little while, get some sleep or whatever." He walked to the phone and called someone up, telling them to make their way to the office immediately.

I went into the room and waited. Thirty minutes went by, and things started heating up in his office. I cracked the door open slightly to get a view on what was happening; it was the man who dragged me in here in the first place, who tied my hands up, who said awful things about me. He began begging for Fontaine's forgiveness.

Fontaine was calm, put he took a wrench from his desk drawer and striked him across the face with it so hard you could hear the bone crack. Then, he striked him again, and again, until it looked like he didn't have a face anymore. Even though the man had stopped screaming, Fontaine kept hitting his bloodied skull until it opened up. I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from freaking out. I had seen some gruesome things in my life, but this took the cake.

I backed up until I felt the bed hit the back of my legs and I sat down, putting my hands on my lap, and staring at the door. Footsteps grew closer and the door swung open. Fontaine was catching his breath, and he was covered in blood and god only knows what else. He gave one blank look at me, and went into the bathroom, which was only accessible through his room. I walked into his office. I walked towards the corpse and stared down at him. If I didn't know who it was from the start, I would never have recognised it.

Danny walked in the office and threw up in his mouth. "F-Fontaine did this," I somehow managed to speak. My hands were shaking, and tears rolled down my cheeks. My eyes would move from what I was looking at. Without thinking properly, I scraped up the contents of the man's head. "How d-do I get r-r-rid of this?" My voice cracked slightly as I held the mush in my hands.

"Jeez, darlin' let me sort this out, 'kay?" He spoke so softly it made me nearly forget the reality of the situation; Danny was so calming. "You shouldn' be doin' this." I dropped everything that was in my hand on the floor, and I sat down, tucking my knees up and hugging them tightly. _What the fuck have I gotten into?_ I thought to myself. Two of the most goriest deaths I've ever seen happen, one by my own hand, a few hours apart.

I felt like I was losing myself, like I was losing my mind. The bathroom door creaked open and Fontaine walked back into the office. "I ain't thinkin' he's gonna be a problem anymore. Spread the word, Danny. Let everyone know what happens to traitors." Danny didn't say a word, he just continued cleaning the place up. "You okay, doll?"

I couldn't even look at him, let alone pretend I was fine. I stood up, walked into the bathroom and washed my hands. Fontaine followed me. "I had t-"

"I know. I know. I know ya had to do it I do know that." I spat my words out quickly. "I jus' didn't think that the killin' would be this frequent and this bloody and I can't wash my hands enough right now." I was scrubbing my hands so much the skin began opening.

"Abigail. Stop it." Fontaine turned off the water and held my hands in his. "It ain't your fault what happened, it ain't Danny's, it ain't nobody's but his own damn fault. What happened here was necessary."

"I know." That seemed to be my favourite phrase. I leant my head on his chest and took a deep breath. "I didn't know I'd be doing this. I didn't know I'd be seeing this. It ain't right." He stroked my hair slowly. "I held his brains in my hands." The tears came back, uncontrollably cascading down. "I was gonna clean it up. I ain't want you to get into trouble." Fontaine wrapped his arms around me. It was so hard to think he did what he did ten minutes ago.

"C'mon doll, calm down, huh? It's just a hiccup in this line of work." Right. It was a necessary evil in this kind of job. That's all I need to focus on. It wasn't a bad thing, what happened tonight. It had to be done. It had to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

One week later –

There was a knock on my door. It was 5:30 in the afternoon, and I had just sat down to have my dinner, and of course someone decided to come over. I grumbled, and got up. When I opened the door, Fontaine was stood there with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, doll." He chimed; I didn't know whether to be worried or not by his cheerful mood.

"Hey boss. What's with your face?" I asked, smiling back at him.

"I am jus' in a good mood."

"Come in." I walked back to the table and carried on eating. "What brings ya here?" Fontaine shut the door and sat down, instantly taking a few fries off my plate. "Please, help yourself." I droned sarcastically.

"I jus' wanted to see ya." Fontaine grinned widely. "I ain't seen ya today, so I wanted to pay you a visit." He took a few more fries and I glared at him.

"How nice. I hope you understand that I'm slightly confused, you're never in a good mood for a start, and now you've come to my apartment. Not that I ain't happy for the company, it's just strange."

"To be honest, I ain't usually visitin' people. I jus' think you're pretty swell." I couldn't help but blush a little at that last comment.

 _If you could not be so handsome, that would be great._ I thought to myself, in which Fontaine laughed in response. "What's so funny?"

"You forget we can read each other's minds?" I blushed even more, sinking down in my seat, waiting for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. "I can't stop being handsome, I'm sorry." His smile widened, and somehow I managed to go an even deeper red.

"Shut up." I mumbled, stabbing my food with my fork.

"Don't be like that, doll." Fontaine cooed. "You ain't stopping being beautiful any time soon. Don't cha think that's distracting? I ain't suppose to be swoonin' over someone who works for me." He leant forward and leant his chin on his hand. "Anyways, Danny's got himself a boyfriend."

I stopped eating and looked up at him. "Really? What's he like?" I was thankful he changed the subject.

"He seems nice. I ain't too fond of their relationship, but he seems okay."

"Why's that?"

"Because," He scooted over towards me, and I raised my brow. "This other guy's used to be one of Ryan's boys."

"Oh, it's like Romeo and Juliet." I joked, laughing a little. "Hey, if they're happy, we ain't saying shit."

"I jus' don't want Danny gettin' hurt. He's like a brother to me, and I don't want some guy fuckin' him over because of _Ryan_."

"I doubt he'll even try it, Fontaine. Surely he ain't that dumb." Fontaine nodded in response, and yet again, stole another fry. I moved my plate over to him. "I ain't too hungry anyway, you may as well finish it off."

–

The next day, I walked over to Fontaine's office. Danny was sat in his chair and he jumped up when he saw me. I laughed and he sighed with relief, putting his hand on his chest and sitting in a different seat. "You best not rat me out, he'll kill me if he finds out I was sitting in his chair. It's just so comfy." He chuckled, walking up to me and hugging me tightly. "How's you, anyways?"

I pulled away from the hug and smiled up at him. "I'm good. How's you and the boyfriend?" Danny blushed. "Fontaine told me."

"He's fine. I'm fine. I can't believe he told you."

"Hey, it's fine. He jus' ain't too happy that he used to work with Ryan, is all. But don't listen to 'im. Jus' do whatever and whoever makes you happy."

"That's a good way to live life." Fontaine called over, shutting the door behind him and hanging up his coat. "Danny, if you ever sit in my chair again-"

"I didn't sit in your chair I don't know what you're talking about and you have no proof if I did." Danny spoke very quickly and crossed his arms. Fontaine shook his head and sat behind his desk.

"We're gonna take Ryan's new building as soon as it's up and runnin'." He announced, moving some papers no his desk. "Danny, go to your lover boy and see if he is able to get access to it."

Danny walked out, and I turned back to Fontaine. "Anythin' you need me to do?" I asked, holding my hands in front of me. Fontaine opened a desk drawer and pulled out a box. "What's that?"

"Come here and find out." He smiled sweetly and stood up, smoothing out his suit jacket. I walked over to him and he stood behind me. "Hold still." He gently put a diamond necklace around my neck; it was simple but it was so beautiful. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "It's my way of saying thanks."

I couldn't speak. Nobody had ever done something like that for me. "This looks expensive, you better not have spent lots of money on me. I'm thankful but I don't want you going out of pocket for someone like me."

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm a business man. Even though people think I'm dead, money keeps going into my account. It don't matter if it was a lot or not, doll." He planted a small kiss on my cheek. I shifted so I was facing him, and I put my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I whispered, barely even audible, but I made sure to think it too so he could hear it that way. Pulling him close, I hesitated slightly before kissing him softly. I pulled away. "S-Sorry, I-"

"Shut up, doll." He chuckled and he pulled me in for another kiss. I let my hands drift to his hips, not wanting to break the kiss. My heart was fluttering in my chest, and I couldn't stop the smile that was appearing. I pressed my lips harder against his as he brushed his fingers through my hair. It was a perfect moment. So perfect, we didn't even hear the door open as Danny walked in.

"Sorry, I forgot my-" He stopped, and Fontaine looked over at him. "Never mind. You two have fun." Danny teased, walking out again. I laughed and let my hands drop back to my side. Fontaine had his hand on my back and he shook his head.

"I'm gonna go find something to do." I spoke quietly. "Unless we ain't done here."

Fontaine smirked at me and kissed me for only a second. "Oh, baby, we ain't done just yet." He grabbed me and kissed me roughly. I couldn't believe this was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know what I miss from the surface? Cars. I used t' have a Chevrolet Bel Air. I loved cruising down country lanes." I mused, looking over at Fontaine, who probably wasn't even listening. He was going through some papers, and he looked incredibly stressed. "What d'ya miss about that big bad world up there, huh?" No answer. I glided over to him and put my hands on your shoulders. "You need a break."

"Don't tell me what to do." Fontaine growled, batting my hands off him. "Go find something to do, just get away from me, your pissin' me off. Anyone ever tell ya you're an annoying cunt? Well, if not, at least you know now." He turned and glared darkly at me. Anything I thought he was seemed to completely disappear.

I returned the look and sauntered out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I sat down on the steps and lit a cigarette, rubbing my eyes with the other hand. The thing is, I knew exactly what I was getting into when we were flirting and fooling around, but he was never like this with me. As I took a drag, I instantly remembered why I didn't smoke in the first place. My chest felt like it was burning.

My eyes filled up with tears as I coughed hard. It felt like I couldn't breathe. I dropped the cigarette on the ground and clutched my chest with my hands, not being able to stop coughing. Taking deep breaths seemed to make it worse. I just rode it out, waiting for the pain to cease. Once I could breath without coughing up a lung, I lay down on the steps; I just wanted to feel close to Fontaine. Every day and night, he was the only man I could think about. I stroked the bottom of the door gently, wondering what he was thinking about. Was I ever on his mind? Probably not. Did he love me? I doubt it. I just wanted to know how he felt about me.

Danny started walking up the steps, then he stopped when he saw me. "What's wrong, darlin'? Why you lyin' on the steps like a sad puppy?" I looked at him with a blank expression.

"He ain't want me around right now and I ain't got nothin' to do. Does he even care about me, Danny? Tell me tha truth, I ain't gonna wait around forever for him if he ain't feeling anythin' for me." I looked up at the ceiling and my head was empty.

Danny sighed deeply and sat down on the step below me. "You need to get away from him, in that regard. You ain't the first he done wrong by." He held my hand gently, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "You deserve a lot better lovin' than he could ever give ya. He calls you pet names and says sweet things, and it makes ya forget who he really is."

I truly didn't feel anything. Danny was right, and I knew he was, I guess I always knew it. "I should jus' move on."

"I agree with that." Danny smiled softly at me. He stood up and dusted his trousers off. "I have ta see him, but I'll check up on ya if you're still lying here." With that he walked inside, and I caught a small glance of Fontaine, who was sat there with a smile on his face. It seemed like it was just me he couldn't stand. I stayed there for another few minutes, staring up at one spot in the ceiling, and my head still empty of any thoughts.

–

It was so cold in my apartment. It felt so empty and unwelcoming when I walked in. When I shut the door and sat down, I wanted to curl up and cry. I hated being messed around this way. I unbuttoned my blouse but left it on. My torso needed to breathe a little. I leant back in the chair and stared down at the newspaper that was on the table; I wasn't reading or anything, it was just something to stare at for a while. The phone rang. I left it to ring. For the moment, I wanted to be cut off from anything and everything. It stopped ringing and everything went back to a dead silence. It started to ring again.

Sighing, I walked over to the phone and picked it up, not speaking, just listening. "Hey, doll. I'm sorry about before." I still didn't say anything. "You there?" I grunted in response. "C'mon babe, talk to me. Please?"

"I don't believe you. I don't believe anything you say to me." There was no emotion in my voice. My heart felt like it had been consumed by Novocaine.

"Don't be like that."

"Well, if I'm any other way, I'm just an annoying cunt." I put the phone down and stood in front of the window, watching everything pass me by. _I want you_. _Say you want me too. Then I'll believe I mean anything more than just an errand girl._ I thought to myself, almost daring to call him back and tell him that. I already feared that I knew what the answer was going to be.

–

I didn't want to get up in the morning, but I knew I had to. There was not even a small part of me that wanted to face him. However, I figured I could just be in and out of there quickly, so maybe it wouldn't be that bad. I was wrong.

When I walked into his office, he was rummaging through some files. "What do you want me to do?" I asked, holding my hands in front of me and shifting my weight onto one leg. Fontaine seemed surprised when he saw me, then he frowned a little.

"There's nothing for you to do today. Apart from being here with me." He smirked widely at me. I didn't change my expression, even though I wanted so bad to smile back at him, pretend like yesterday didn't happen. Fontaine changed his tune on a dime. "Don't be like this, doll." His words were stern and threatening. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door.

He came up behind me and grabbed my arm before I could open the door and walk out. "Let me go." I didn't want to fight, I just wanted to go, do my time here, and walk away. Fontaine pulled me so I was forced to look at him.

"I said, don't be like this." He hissed, his face only inches from mine. "It won't do ya no good, doll."

"Neither will being here with you." I stared into his eyes and I was on the verge of tears.

"Why's that?" Fontaine's tone eased up, and he loosened his grip. I looked away from him. "Abigail, please, talk to me."

"I'm fallin' for you." I whispered. "I know you're a con man, it's what ya do. That's why I so badly don't wanna be around you. It makes me love ya more. But yesterday, the way you spoke to me, makes me think you don't care."

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close. "I was in a really bad mood, and I snapped at you. I didn't mean what I said. You jus' caught me at a really bad time. I care about ya, doll. You gotta know that."

"I don't know that." I sighed and my eyes were filled with so much water it was blurring my vision. "Say you want me too."

"I want you, Abigail. I love you." Fontaine leant his head on mine. "Say you love me too."

"I love you too." I stood on my tiptoes so I could kiss him. The tears rolled down my cheeks. "Even if you say I'm an annoying cunt."

"I said I'm sorry." Fontaine chuckled and wiped away my tears with his thumb. "I ain't afraid to say I love ya, darlin'. I need ya. Tell ya what, let's go for dinner tonight. My way of apologising better."

"Sure thing." I smiled warmly, holding his hand to me cheek. Fontaine really did care. He must do. I didn't feel the same numbness as I did yesterday. I felt something I hadn't felt before; I felt at home.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ya know something? I had a life. A family." Jerry spoke, his bloodied and empty eye sockets haunting me. "Ya took all that away, and for what? Personal gain? To get a little love from your precious boss?" He drawled his words, walking towards me and I couldn't move my feet. I was trapped in my own body. "You make me _sick_." The words bounced around my head, echoing through ever part of me, making me feel so small. "I was just a kid. Jus' a lil kid tryin' to find his way through life. You took any chance of me being a great man and ripped it apart. I hope you get hurt so bad you'll forget who you even are."

"Stop it! I had no choice!" I screamed, feeling my throat burning.

"Everyone has a choice, and you made yours. My life, my future was in your hands. You pushed my eyes into the back of my skull and you killed me in a way I never deserved." Jerry spat his words out, his eye sockets pouring with blood.

"I-I didn't. I ain't got a choice in this. I got threw into this! I didn't want this!" I felt like I was drowning. My hands were coated with blood, but when I looked back, he was gone, and somebody else had taken his place; it was the man who I shot in the head.

"Remember me, bitch?" He laughed at me as I collapsed to my knees. "Ain't no use beggin' for my forgiveness. You ain't ever getting' it. You know why?" He paused. "Because you could've let me go. Ya killed me with no hesitation, and certainly no remorse. Darlin', you ain't even know my name, but I guess that made it a lot easier for you, because as soon as you make it human, it makes it a lot harder. But hey, it's just a hiccup, right? Just a part of the job, hm?"

The floor started breaking away at my knees, and an ocean of blood consumed me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't swim up. I couldn't go up for air. All I saw was the both of them standing there. "Y'know, Danny's gonna end up bein' killed because of you. You got so much blood on yer hands. Ain't no amount of washing gonna get that off." Jerry grinned from ear to ear as he spoke. "It's all your fault, girl."

–

I woke up kicking and screaming. "I'm sorry!" I yelled, sobbing so hard my cheeks were already soaked. "I didn't have a choice, I didn't!" I held onto the arms who were holding me.

"Abs, it's alright, darlin'. I got ya. It was just a dream." No matter how soft Danny's voice wa,it wasn't calming me down.

"I ripped their lives away." I bawled. "I chewed them up and spat them back out, and they're dead by my hand. I ain't a good person, Danny. Please don't die. I can't lose you, I've already lost too much." Danny held my head against his chest as he hugged me tighter.

"I heard you cryin' when I was waiting outside, I had to make sure you were alright. I ain't going nowhere soon, I promise. Good people do bad things, but that ain't make you the devil. I got your back." He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair. "Ain't nobody gonna get to ya while I'm around. Ain't nobody gonna get me, either." Being around him was comforting, and he always knew exactly what to say.

"Thank you." I whimpered as I sat up properly in the bed, wiping my cheeks and taking shaky, deep breaths. "Did you ever get like this at first? Having nightmares about everythin' you did?" Danny nodded solemnly.

"I don't think there ain't one person in this line of work that didn't get like this at first. My first job for Fontaine, I had to take kids from their homes on the surface, bring 'em back here for Tenenbaum so she could make 'em into Little Sisters, and make sure there weren't any attention brought to myself." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, one time as I was taking a kid outside while she was still sleeping, her paps came out with his shotgun. I begging for him to put it down, but he shot at me. He missed me and got her instead. At least she died instantly, she didn't suffer or anything, but I had nightmares for months after that. I don't think I ever truly forgave myself."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Danny."

"Fontaine was real nice with me. He told me 'son, shit happens. It's part of the job. Ain't everything gonna go accordin' to plan. But that don't mean you ain't good at what you do. Casualties happen.' and it was kinda comforting. Y'know, when I first met him, he was even more harsh than he is now. I think my kindness rubbed off on him." Danny smiled sweetly. "I try to get 'im to see the best in people, and not the worst. I think he has to a certain extent. He taught me that sometimes it's necessary to be cruel and callous to people who ain't know how to respect people. I think that's why we're loyal to each other, ya know? We benefit from each other, and we learn things we ain't ever consider."

I dried the remaining tears from my eyes and smiled at him. "You're a good guy, Danny. Ya really are. I think I knew that from the moment I met ya." He laughed and nudged my shoulder with his. "I mean it. You're so kind and ya always know the right shit to say. I like your company."

"Thank ya kindly, darlin'." He chimed, squeezing my hand gently. "It's okay to grieve over things you do. Jus' don't dwell on it too much. I'm always here if ya need me."

"Anyways, why were ya waiting for me? Does the Big Bad Wolf wanna see me?" I joked, standing up and stretching my arms, hearing my back crack loudly.

"Yeah, he has another job for ya. Told me to bring you to the office as soon as ya were ready." He explained briefly, standing up and walking into the other room. "It's another mission where you're gonna have to put up with my nonsense."

"Lemme jus' get changed and I'll be right with you." I knew I was going to enjoy this one.


	8. Chapter 8

I met Danny outside my apartment; he was leaning back on a wall, his hands stuffed into his pockets. As he noticed me walking towards him, he stood straight and smiled brightly. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are." I chimed, swivelling my hips a little so my skirt would swish around. That was the best thing about wearing skirts or dresses. We set off to Fontaine's office. "So, how's things with your lover boy?" I teased, nudging his arm with my elbow.

"Thing's are good still. What about yours?" Danny grinned from ear to ear as I blushed.

"He's not- I mean, we're not-" I sighed loudly, looking down at my feet as we ventured on. "I don't know, Danny. We have recognised each other's feelings and shit, but we ain't an item or anythin'. At least I don't think we are. He ain't mentioning becoming somethin' so I don't really know what to tell ya; I don't even know myself." In reality, it wasn't something that bothered me too much. Sure, we flirt, sometimes we kiss, we've confessed our love, but with a guy like Fontaine, I expected for things to be slow. Danny shook his head.

"I don't get it. If you both know ya love each other, what are ya waitin' for?"

"Him. I'm waiting for him to be ready to commit, Danny. It's a two way thing." I shrugged my shoulders as I opened the door to Fontaine's office.

He didn't look up from his paperwork as we walked in and shut the door behind us. "Ain't it fun, huh? Fillin' out forms like I'm some kinda office bitch." He grumbled, putting it to one side for a moment. As he looked at the necklace I was wearing, a small smile spread across his face. "I need you guys to take a camera and take pictures outside Ryan's building. We need to know if it's easy to access,and since I can't leave here, I need ya both to do this for me. If you can get inside, even better. Fond weak spots."

"What if people as questions?" Danny questioned, sitting down in a chair opposite Fontaine.

"I don't know, think of somethin'." Fontaine drummed his fingers on his desk, which he usually did when he was thinking. Then he stopped and laughed under his breath. "If anyone asks, pretend your a couple."

"Whoa-"

"Boss, ya know I follow everything you say, but I ain't gettin' cosy with the opposite sex. No offence, Abs."

"None taken."

"And surely," Danny continued, "You'd get pissed if someone was getting' with ya girl, wouldn't ya?" Fontaine froze and stared at Danny. "Seriously though, I can tell you love 'er, I know she feels the same, so it wouldn't be right to pretend somethin' like that, y'know?"

"I ain't sayin' you have to kiss the girl, Danny." _I wouldn't mind too much..._ I thought to myself. "I fuckin' heard that, doll!" Fontaine pointed at me and gave me a very stern look, and Danny raised a brow. I keep forgetting about the whole mind reading thing. He leant back in his chair and looked us both over. "Jus' do what ya have to do to get this shit over and done with, alright? Is that clear enough for you?"

"Yeah." Danny and I spoke in sync, then looked at each other with a silly look. Fontaine crossed his arms tightly and shook his head.

"When's the weddin'?" He grumbled loudly, looking away from us both.

"You ain't getting' jealous, are ya boss?" I teased, walking behind Danny and putting my hands on his shoulders. "Jus' cause it ain't you doin' this with me, don't mean I ain't like you more. We're doin' this for you, and the greater good."

"The greater good." Danny repeated in a mono toned voice and a scarily blank expression. "I'm also gayer than any other gay that has ever, or will ever, exist so you ain't got nothin' to worry about." He stood up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna get a coffee. I'll meet you back here in ten." He smiled as he walked out of the door; I don't think I had ever met someone who was so cheerful all of the time.

I sat own on Fontaine's desk, facing him and smiling down at him. "You ain't got no need to get jealous. I'm just for you, alright?" He smiled up and me and stroked my thighs.

"I know. I'm sorry, I jus' get jealous easily. It ain't nobody's fault but mine, doll." He sighed, sounding slightly frustrated, and pulled a chair next to him. "I'm sure the chair's more comfy." I got up and sat back down on the chair, hugging his arm and leaning my head on his shoulder. As he kissed the top of my head, he carried on going through paperwork. He had quite broad shoulders. It made for a comfy pillow. I stroked his forearm with the back of my hand, still holding his arm loosely.


	9. Chapter 9

30 minutes later –

"Where did you get the camera from, anyways?" I asked, trying to touch it, and Danny quickly pulled it away from me.

"I already had it at home." Danny grinned widely. "I like takin' pictures. It's great!" He exclaimed as we walked in front of the newly constructed building, which was separated by a tunnel. It was very underwhelming; it was quite small, but hey, it was an just an office. "Well, here it is. I didn' think it was gonna be this... This.."

"Boring? Yeah, me either." I laughed a little. "Take the pictures, ya dummy" I teased, nudging his arm with my elbow. Danny didn't look too impressed at me, but he soon cheered back up, taking a picture of the tunnel. We walked into the tunnel and he took another snap of the entrance of the building. "Are we even allowed to go in?" I asked. I mean, surely there would be a lot of security on a new build.

"I know a guy," Danny drawled, grinning widely as we walked inside. I giggled a little, knowing exactly who he meant. "Don't embarrass me too much, alright? I have a reputation to keep." I rolled my eyes as he walked up to reception and spoke the the guy at the counter. I took his camera and took a few pictures, making sure to get air vents in view. It was only when I looked back at Danny that I realised the guy behind the desk was his boyfriend. "Anyway, I think we got everything we need. I'll call you later." As we walked back out I could contain the grin that was on my face. "Shut up, Abs."

–

Danny went off to get the film developed, and I headed off to Fontaine's office. When I walked in he was asleep in his chair. I giggled to myself, which woke him up. Fontaine rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I wasn't asleep, I was resting my eyes." He spoke quietly. I shook my head and walked over.

"C'mon, let's get ya to bed." I spoke as I pulled his arm. Slowly, he stood up and tucked his chair in, and we went into the bedroom. "You look really tired. Have you had any sleep in your bed, or is your desk the new sleeping spot?" I asked, and he shrugged in response. Fontaine was cute when he was sleepy; at least he wasn't in a bad mood, or swearing about something, or being rude. He got into bed, and dragged me in too. "I ain't no teddy bear, ya know." I reminded, but to no avail. Fontaine wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his chest.

"Jus' shut up." He slurred, already falling back asleep. I sighed and shook my head, draping my arm over his stomach and resting my head on his chest properly, getting comfortable. "I have a new alias." He muttered.

"Cool. What's he called."

"Muhmm."

"What?"

"Atlas!" He yelled, shifting around in the bed, "I can't get comfy." He whined. I sat up and let him get in a more comfortable position and I lay back down beside him. "He's irish, an' has a wife and kid."

"That's nice. Does that mean I have to be your wife?" He nodded his head. "Wait, Frank." I sat up and looked at him and he smiled sweetly. "I- Are we gonna have t' have a kid?" I couldn't stop the smile that was on my face and he laughed.

"The kid ain't that important if you don't want-"

"Frank, shut up, I want kids, I really do. I jus' didn't think you wanted kids. Forgive me, but you ain't seeming to be a fatherly type."

"I love kids." He grinned, putting an arm behind his head and putting the other hand on my arm. "I jus' need a new face. So it's more convincing, y'know?"

"I love your face!" I frowned, and he continued.

"So do I, but it has to be done, doll. I need a new accent, a new face, and we need a family for this to work. I'm gonna get all the sad saps to be on my side, and I can have my own army against Ryan. They're already on to me again, so I need to pull off a disappearing act. Gonna need a new office an' shit. I also ain't gonna kill Ryan myself. The Kraut scientist and I are gonna genetically condition a weapon. She has some kinda formula to age a subject drastically in a short time." Fontaine sat up in the bed and looked at me, a sly smirk on his lips. "Ryan got someone pregnant, and she's willin' to give up her kid for some money. It's amazing the stuff you can buy, doll."

"So, Ryan's gonna get killed by his own kid? That's cold, even for you."

"Oh, baby, you ain't seen nothin' yet. I'm gonna get some shut eye and we'll look at the pictures later, alright?"

"Okay, Frank." I kissed his cheek and we both fell asleep. His plan was cruel, and callous. There was going to be a lot of blood and tears put into this to pull the whole thing off; but it was genius. It was elaborate, and costly, but it was brilliant. The thought of bringing a child into this world and having a family was the most appealing part for me. I always wanted a kid of my own.

–

"Danny, you can officiate weddings, right?"

"Yeah, boss, sure I can. Got me a liscence and ever'thin'. Why?"

"Abigail and I are gonna get married."

"Shit, really? This soon? I mean, I know you guys are in love, but what's the rush?"

"Atlas is the rush." Fontaine explained the whole of the plan to Danny, and I sat and observed his range of facial expressions as Fontaine went on. "I know it's quick to get married and start a family this soon, but this is what we need. It's like a sympathy vote from the poor in Rapture, 'specially if there's a kid involved. It's a way to get them on our side, Danny. Plus, I think I'd make a great dad."

"A-Alright, shit, alright. When d'ya wanna do it?"

"Now."

"Whoa, Frank." I interrupted, standing up and walking to them. "I ain't even got a weddin' dress."

"You don't need one."

"Well, I want one." I put my hands on my hips and he rolled his eyes. "If I'm getting married, you can bet your ass it's in a cute fuckin' dress." Fontaine sighed and looked at Danny, who then shrugged, and then he gave in.

"Fine. Go get a dress. But be quick about it."

–

It was only a small ceremony. No fuss or anything,which I have to admit, disappointed me a little. I soon understood why. "You best get a good look at this face, doll. I have an appointment with Steinman. He's gonna give me a new face." I sighed heavily. "I know, I'm gonna miss it too. But he might make me a bit more beautiful. Somethin' better for ya to look at, _Mrs Fontaine_." He cooed, kissing me softly before making his way out before I could respond.

Danny put a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be fine." He reassured me, and I smiled back at him. "Sorry you couldn't wear that dress for long." I played with the waistband and nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

–

Five days later –

I was sitting at Fontaine's desk, keeping business in order, when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw a man standing there who I didn't know. "Can I help you?"

"You already help me enough, doll." Fontaine drawled, walking over to me. I felt like I didn't even know who he was. I stood up and stroked his cheek. "What d'ya think, huh? When all of this scarring has gone, I'll look like a new man."

"You already do." I didn't meant to seem as sad as I sounded. Truly I was happy for him, but it was just strange seeing him this way. "Frank, this is really weird." We both laughed and he hugged me tightly.

"We'll get used to it, doll. It's gonna be fine."


	10. Chapter 10

8 weeks later –

Apparently, Fontaine had already sent men over to Ryan's office building and not even told me. "It's for your own safety, doll. You're carryin' my kid in there and I ain't riskin' it."

"I can take care of myself, y'know."

"I don't doubt ya a bit. I really don't. I jus' don't want ya gettin' hurt is all." Fontaine sighed heavily, and turned away. "You know what? Do whatever the fuck ya want." He growled, and I walked out of his office.

–

I was getting really tired of being treated like I'm just a delicate little flower who is so weak and fragile, like I'm not capable of defending myself. When I opened the door to my apartment, there was two men standing inside.

"Who the fuck are you?" I spat, "Get out of my apartment."

One of the men let out a dark chuckle and walked towards me. I moved out of the way, thinking he was going to leave, but instead he shut the door and grabbed me by both of my arms, and sat me down onto the chair. I tried to get up, clawing his arms, but he taped my wrists to the armrests and tied my torso tightly to the back of the chair. "Listen, darlin', rumour has it you know a guy called Frank Fontaine. It's our job to find 'im. So, I'm gonna ask ya real nicely." He had a southern drawl, and his voice was as rough as sandpaper. "Where is he, hm?"

"I ain't know no Fontaine, alright?" I struggled with the bindings, trying to get them off. I felt my hands going cold. "Jus' let me go." The man sighed and nodded at the other, who then punched me three times in the gut. I screamed loudly, hoping I would get the attention of any neighbours. There had to be someone listening. "Stop it, I don't know anythin'!" I yelled, kicking my feet. He grabbed then and tied my ankles to the chair legs.

"Come on now, Abigail. Ain't no use in lyin'. You'll only make it harder for yourself." The other man hit me again, this time he punched my cheek and I heard the crack before I felt the searing pain. "Where is Fontaine?"

"I-I don't know!" I cried out, only to receive more blows to my abdomen. "Stop!"

"Then tell us everythin' you know!" He boomed, standing up and looking over at a bag he must have brought with him. The other man, however, continued to punch me in the face and stomach.

"You're real tough," I spat some blood at him. "Beating up a girl. So fuckin' strong, ain't ya?"He growled and smacked me across the face.

"You had your chance to co-operate." The other man spoke, putting some brass knuckle dusters on . "Now you are goin' to really regret not being nice." He landed a sharp blow to my abdomen again.

"Stop it! You can hut me wherever jus' not there! I'm pregnant, you fuck!"

"Do you think I care? I especially don't give two shits if it's Fontaine's little shit either."

"You're a fuckin' monster!" I screamed at him, trying even harder to rip out of the bindings.

"Darlin', tell me somethin' I _don't_ know." He hit me so hard that it knocked me out.

–

When I woke up, I was still in the chair, but there was no bindings on me anymore. I guessed that they gave up and left. Everything on my body hurt. I think I had a few broken bones. I was definitely bruised, that's for sure. The worst pain was in my abdomen, and then it hit me like a tonne of bricks. _The baby_. I stood up, and immediately got dizzy. My vision started to blur as my head was completely encompassed with a pain that I could only describe as having my head stuck between two metal bricks that kept closing in. I looked down at myself and saw a lot of blood flowing down my legs.

I collapsed to the floor and pulled my skirt up. There was a 99% chance that I had been beaten so hard it caused me to miscarry. I screamed so loud it hurt my ears. My throat was on fire, and my eyes were cloudy. I sat on the floor and hugged my legs. I cried for hours until the door opened. "What the fuck! Oh my god, Abs, what the fuck happened?!" Danny ran to me, and held my head up.

"I lost the baby!" I shrieked, pulling my hair until clumps were coming out. "They beat me and I lost my baby!" I felt like I was losing my mind as I kept pulling my hair out. Danny held my wrists.

"Who did this?"

"I don't know, I don't know! They were looking for Fontaine and they tied me to the chair and they beat me again and again." I sobbed, and I couldn't talk properly. The metallic taste of blood still lingered in my mouth. "My baby." Danny hugged me tightly, trying to calm me down.

"Well find the fucks who did this, darlin'. We'll get revenge for your baby, I promise." He kissed my forehead and rocked me back and forth, shushing me and rubbing the back of my head gently. "I'm gonna call Fontaine, alright? Jus' wait here." I nodded and lay down on the floor, still crying hard. There weren't enough tears to cry.

–

A few minutes later Fontaine burst through the door. "Jesus, Abigail, are you okay." I didn't speak. My pain had moved past the point of tears. I just felt empty. I was blank as he put his hand on my cheek. He leant his forehead against mine. "The baby?" His voice cracked, and I looked up at him.

"They made me lose it." I whimpered. All I wanted was to die. I lost my hope. I lost a part of my family. Fontaine burst into tears, and put his head in his hands. Then he stopped and looked up at Danny.

"I'm gonna find these bastards. I'm gonna tear out their hearts, and their throats! I'm gonna make them pay for what they did!" Fontaine screamed, standing up and pacing the room. "They ain't gettin' away with this shit. Hell, they killed my kid, and if they have kids of their own, I'm gonna kill them slowly and make them watch. I'm gonna burn them." Danny nodded, and he looked down at me solemnly. "Danny, I want you to go to everyone you know. I want you to find this son of a bitch. I'm gonna stay here with Abigail."

Danny stormed out of the door with his fists clenched tight. Fontaine helped me up off the floor. "Come on, baby, let's get ya cleaned up, alright?" He came into the bathroom with me and I sat down on the side of the bathtub. I didn't want to do anything. I didn't want to live. "Hey, look at me, doll. We are gonna make sure they pay."

"I don't want revenge." I spoke in a mono-toned voice, my throat aching from the screaming and the bruising. "I want my baby. I want my child in my arms." Fontaine sighed.

"Me too, doll." Tears fell down his cheeks, and I wiped them away with my thumb. He pressed me hand against his cheek and breathed heavily. "Let's get you undressed." He finally spoke, and I stood up, trying to get my clothes off. I didn't have the energy. Fontaine helped me carefully pry them off my broken body. He shook his head. "This is a lot worse than I thought." He turned on the water for the bath, and he wandered into the other room. I sat back down and waited.

When Fontaine returned, he checked the water, then sat next to me. "The Kraut is comin' over to fix you up."

"She's a scientist, not a doctor."

"Well, she's also a woman. I figured you'd be more comfortable with a woman making you better." He shrugged and turned off the taps. "Get in, doll. I'll clean you up." I slowly climbed into the bath. An overwhelming sting rushed through my body and I cried as the water went in my open wounds. Fontaine got a sponge and started cleaning up my shoulders. "I should've been here. I'm sorry."

"You didn't know. Neither did I. It ain't your fault." I reminded him. "Frank, we didn't know this was gonna happen. Please don't blame yourself." I ran my hand over the bald spots on my head. "D'ya think Tenenbaum can fix my hair, too?" Fontaine shrugged and ran the sponge down my right arm.

"I don't know, doll. We'll have to wait and see."


	11. Chapter 11

3 days later –

I was staying in Fontaine's apartment, because he insisted on it and I didn't really have a choice. To be honest, I was okay with it, because I was glad of the company. Danny came by every day to see me. He kept saying that he was closer to finding the parasites that did this to me; he was definitely determined, that's for sure. I appreciate how protective the both of them were being of me. I needed the security. When I awoke, Fontaine was sat on the bed with a big grin on his face and... hair?

"You like my hair? Suchong made some kinda tonic that makes you grow a full head of hair." He chuckled and lay next to me. "How ya feelin' doll? You look a lot better."

"I feel okay." I ran my fingers through his thick blond hair. "I like it. It's not as good as my hair, but it's good." I smirked at him, putting my arm on his chest and propping myself up to look in his eyes. They were a cold, icy, deadly blue that I had come to love. Danny burst through the door.

"I found 'em." He announced, and both Fontaine and myself jumped up, hastily getting dressed and following Danny into Fontaine's new office. He had to get a new one in case people came looking for him again. Both men were tied to chairs. How fitting.

There was a set of tools on Fontaine's desk. Fontaine held me from behind. "What d'ya wanna do with 'em, doll?" He purred in my ear. I put on of my hands on his and used the other to mess with his hair as I kept my eyes fixed on the two men.

"I want to watch you torture them, Frank. I want you to make them pay for the pain they caused me." I growled my words, and he kissed my neck softly, making a shiver go down my spine.

"Why, if that's what the lady wants, that's what she'll get." There was an evil smile on his face, and I got excited. I giggled and he looked back at me, laughing with me. "D'ya want Danny to join in, too?" I nodded, rubbing my hands together slowly, fixing my gaze on the men who were panicing in the chairs, but they couldn't scream with tape across their mouth.

"Take off the tape. I wanna hear them scream. I want to hear them beg for mercy." I walked behind Fontaine and put my arm around his waist, "Can you make them scream for me, baby?" I cooed, kissing his jaw lightly. Fontaine looked at me with such adoration it made my heart melt in my chest.

"Anything for you."

I sat on the desk and watched as Danny slowly drilled into one of the men's kneecaps, and as Fontaine stood behind one of them, grinned at me, and then made shallow cuts on his neck. I couldn't help but laugh as they screamed and shrieked in terror. If they didn't want this, then they shouldn't have hurt me like they did. They shouldn't have made me lose the baby. Danny picked up a crowbar and put it under the man's other kneecap and pried it until it popped out of place.

I crossed my legs and leant back on the desk, watching on, and then I had an idea. "Frank, baby, can I do something to that man you're hurtin'?" I stood up and walked over.

"What d'ya wanna do, sweetheart?" He walked over to me and kissed my neck again.

"I wanna tear out his throat."

"Go ahead, darlin'."

I walked to the man and ran my finger over the cuts on his throat. Even though they were shallow, there was just enough room for my nails to dig in and tear it open. I chuckled darkly, slowly prying his throat open. Then, I got bored, so I ripped it open and watched as he wheezed and spluttered. Then, I turned my attention to the other man, and Danny looked slightly worried. "He's all yours." Then he backed away. _What to do with this one..._ I thought to myself. I took the drill that Danny had used on his knee and turned it on. After a few seconds of wondering where to put it first, I plunged it into his eye.

I backed away from him and then I felt myself get enveloped by Fontaine's arms. I leant back into his grasp, giggling madly. "Danny, would you mind cleaning all this up? I think Abs and I have something to discuss in the bedroom." Danny shook his head and sighed. Fontaine smirked and picked me up bridal style in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. As soon as we got into the bedroom, he started to rip my clothes off me.

I felt my heart starting to race. "Someone's a bit eager, huh?" I giggle, helping him get my dress off.

"It's not my fault, I jus' want you so fucking bad right now." He growled, grabbing a fist full of my hair and kissing me roughly. I moaned his name and unbuttoned his shirt. "Get on the bed." He commanded, and I sat on the bed and took the rest of my clothes off. "Daddy likes what he sees." Fontaine purred as he took his belt off.

"Shut up, baby." I laughed, biting my lip, waiting patiently for him to get undressed. I moved backwards on the bed and lay down as he got onto the bed and ran his hand down my waist to my hips. I planted kisses down his neck and then to his ear, which I then bit gently. I liked it when he moaned, it made me want him more. I straddled his hips and put my hand around his neck gently. "D'ya want me to-"

"Yes." He whined, and I tightened my grip on his neck. He moaned, putting his hands on my thighs and digging his nails in. I stopped choking him and held his hands above his head, making sure to let him know that I was in control for the night. He shook his head sat up, "I wanna be in control, baby."

I rolled my eyes and lay down, and moved so he was in between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he gently thrust into me, making me moan a little. "Let me know if its too painful, and I'll stop."

"Don't you dare." I growled, moving my hips against his. He stopped and shook his head, tutting at me.

"You need to beg for it, baby. Be a good girl and beg."

"Please baby. I need you to fuck me, Frank. Please." I whined, still trying to grind against him. He smirked and kissed me.

"Well, if you insist." He purred in my ear, and I arched my back a little, making it easier for him to thrust into me.

–

I gently dragged my nails on his chest, making little circles on it. "Frank, I love you, y'know." I whispered and he squeezed me tightly.

"I love ya too, doll. I love ya so much. Soon enough, we're gonna get ya pregnant again, an' this time I'll make sure everythin's gonna be okay with it, and we'll have our little family." He assured me. "Ain't nothin' gonna happen to you now, baby. Not while Danny an' me are here."

"So, what's the deal with you and Danny?" He raised his eyebrow at me. "I know the way you look at each other. Something happened with you two, didn't it?" He stayed silent and looked away from me. "So, you're swingin' for both teams? It doesn't bother me, y'know. Hell, I don't even care if you still do things now, as long as you tell me."

"So...Threesome?" Frank smirked at me and laughed. "Only if you want to."

"Hell no." _Hell yes,_ I thought.

"I'll ask him tomorrow, see if he's up for it."

"Okay." I grinned a little. This was weird, but hey, whatever was gonna make him happy.


	12. Chapter 12

2 days later –

"So, I was talking to Fontaine..." Danny started, rubbing his arm nervously. "And, uhm, he, well..."

"Spit it out, Danny. What's up? Ya can tell me anythin'."

"Well, he suggest the three of us being in a three-way relationship? So, yeah, he told me to see if you were alright with it because he didn't want you to punch him."

I was speechless for a moment. "But I thought you were gay!"

"I'm curious..." He shrugged a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, what d'ya say?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Sure, why not?" I grinned at Danny and linked arms with him. "I'll let _you_ tell him."

"Whoa, no thanks."

"Why?"

"Because. He's scary."

"Scaredy cat!" I teased, then I decided to radio over to Fontaine. "Hey, boss, it's on."

"What is?" He asked, and I had to try and contain my laughter.

"The three-way relationship you apparently suggested." Then the radio went silent. I shrugged it off and kissed Danny's cheek. "So, shall the three of us have a picnic in Arcadia tomorrow?"

Danny looked at me with a very serious look. "I fuckin' love picnics." He spoke sternly, and I let out a small giggle, which in turn, made him smile.

"You're very strange." I smirked and skipped slightly. "Fontaine's office?"

"Sure. Let's see what he's up to."

–

As we walked in, we were holding hands. Fontaine smiled at us and then narrowed his eyes when he saw us holding hands. "The fuck have you two been up to?" He stood up and walked towards us. I let go of Danny's hand.

"Nothing... _yet_." Danny smirked at me and I returned the smile. Fontaine made a weird growling sound.

"So, have you broke things off with your boyfriend yet, Danny?" He sneered, crossing his arms and staring at him.

"Yeah, I did earlier. He was a bit upset, but that's his problem, not mine." Danny shrugged it off, smiled, and sat down.

Fontaine turned his attention to me and smiled a little. I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. _You're still my favourite_ I cooed in my head. He sighed and put his arms around my waist. _Stop getting jealous when you were the one who suggested it._

 _I ain't jealous._ Fontaine replied, kissing me softly and holding me tightly. _I jus' didn't think he was gonna go for you first._ I shook my head and nuzzled his neck.

–

I was sat on Fontaine's lap when Danny came back to the office; he had a paper bag with some food in it. "I didn't know what y'all wanted, so I jus' got some fries." He placed the bag on the desk and sat next to Fontaine, leaning against him. Fontaine had one arm around me and the other around Danny.

"I ain't hungry, but thank you, Danny." I yawned, leaning my head on Fontaine's shoulder. He leant his head against mine and stroked my back a little.

"You ain't eaten all day, doll." Fontaine reminded me, sounding concerned, which was a rare thing. "You _sure_ you ain't hungry?"

"I'm sure, Frank." I kissed his cheek and toyed with his hair.

"Maybe that's why your tired." Danny frowned at me. "At least eat something. Even if it's just a few fries. Do it for us, okay? We ain't want you getting ill." Fontaine nodded in agreement. "Especially if you're carryin'. I mean, sure, we ain't know yet, but it ain't somethin' ya should risk." It struck a chord with me, and I got up and walked into Fontaine's bedroom, slamming the door behind me. "Shit. I didn't mean it like that."

I lay down on the bed, and turned so I was lying on my side, and tucked up my legs. I hugged my stomach and just lay there; I felt numb and alone. The door opened slowly. "Get out."

"Doll, don't you be like that. He ain't mean it the way it sounded. He just wants you to be okay."

"Get out."

"Abigail. Don't tell me to get out of my own room."

"Fine." I stood up and walked out back into the office. "I'm sorry, Danny, I know you ain't mean it." I spoke before walking out of the office and heading back to my apartment.

As soon as I walked inside I sat down. I just had to get out of there. It was making me feel closed in, uncomfortable, like they were judging me. Rationally I knew they weren't, but it felt like they were. I felt so small. I had my head in my hands as I took deep breaths. I only just left and I missed them already, especially Fontaine. I loved him so much. That's why I married him. Danny was my best friend, and I didn't mind this weird three way relationship thing. I liked his company more than anything. He was nice to be around.

I wasn't sure what to do with myself. The radio crackled a little. I picked it up to see if it was breaking or something. Then, Fontaine's voice spoke through. "You alright, doll?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, jus' missin' you. Can I come over? Danny went home to go to sleep, I think."

"You're my husband. You can do what ya like."

"I'll be over in about five minutes." Then the radio went back to being a silent door-stopper again. It was huge for a radio. I wish they made these things smaller. Instead, if I take it out with me, it takes up most of the space in my handbag. I got some wine out of the fridge and poured myself a glass, sitting on the kitchen counter. A few minutes went passed and Fontaine walked in, not seeing me at first. When he did, he half smiled. "Hey, doll."

"Hey." I swirled the drink around the glass and drank it all, putting the glass on the counter next to me. Fontaine sighed and stood in between my legs.

"Don't you go into self destruct mode, darlin'. First, not eatin', now you're drinkin' on an empty stomach. What are ya tryin' to do to yourself, babe?"

"I ain't doin' nothin'. I ain't self destructin', either. I'm not irresponsible, y'know."

"I know, but I'm jus' worried." He raised his voice a little. "Ever since we lost the baby, you've not exactly been yourself. You keep pretending everything is fine, but it ain't. We lost our kid."

"Don't ya think I know that?" My eyes started filling up, and he gave me a pity look. "I jus' feel like if I get outta the routine of things I'm gonna lose my mind." I leant my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't you worry, darlin'. I'm gonna be here, alright? I'm always gonna be here baby. You ain't losin' me for a second."


	13. Chapter 13

5 days later –

Today is the day I have been dreading all year; my birthday. I figured Fontaine already knew that about me, since he must have some sort of file about me, since he kidnapped me from home and all. Not that I mind, because I didn't have a great life. I have never had anyone or anything in my life so it was oddly refreshing to have someone go through the effort of getting me, even if it was in an unconventional way. I got dressed and headed over to Fontaine's office.

As soon as I walked in Fontaine was sat in his chair and he stared at me. "What is it, doll? I'm busy." I shrugged.

"Nothin' I was jus' wondering if you had anything you wanted me to do."

"No, not really. Jus' go out and do somethin'."Fontaine returned his gaze down to the mountain of paperwork on his desk. "I gotta do this shit an' then I gotta go to a meeting soon."

"Alright, I'll talk to ya later then." With that, I walked out the door and went back to my apartment.

I decided that I was going to have a lazy day instead. Just spend the day with me, myself and I. However, as much as that plan seemed like a good idea at the time, I got bored within the hour. Danny wasn't answering my phone calls and Fontaine was busy with work things. I was alone and I had no idea what to do with my time. I tuned in to Rapture radio and ran myself a bath. I got undressed and I was humming along to a song that was on the radio when the door opened. I stayed silent and hid behind the bathroom door.

"Hey doll!" Fontaine yelled as he opened the bathroom door, in which I screamed and hit my head on the door in response. He burst out laughing at my pain and I muttered some horrible things as I got in the bath.

"The fuck do you want?"

"It's your birthday! Idiot." Fontaine frowned at me and started getting undressed himself.

"Why are ya getting your clothes off?" I asked, exasperated and rubbing my head.

"I'm getting' in the bath. Scoot forward." I sighed heavily and moved forward so he could get it. "I saw in your file it was your birthday. Why didn't you mention anything doll?"

"It's not important."

"Yes, it is."

"I will fight you right now."

"Fuckin' do it then, love." He teased, and got into the bath behind me and pulled me closer to him. I sighed again and he frowned at me. "Why are ya in such a foul mood?"

"I just am." I shrugged and leant my head back on him. "I hate my birthday."

"Don't be like that, doll. I gotcha a present too."

"Really?" I asked, giggling a little. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"You ain't getting it yet though, doll. Right now, we're gonna have a nice day out once we're done here. I'm gonna take ya for meal, go for a few drinks, then I will give ya your present." Fontaine stroked my arm and spoke again. "I'm gonna get out, this is real uncomfortable." I lay back properly once he had gotten out.

–

"So, is Danny coming with us?"

"Nah, but I think he's gonna meet us for drinks after."

"So, where we goin'?" I asked, sitting next to him on the sofa. "Anywhere nice?"

"I ain't too sure yet, doll. We'll see what there is around." He turned to face me, moved some hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "If we were on the surface, I'd take you to this place I used to go whenever I was in Maine. It was this little diner right near the coastline. Does the best burgers I think I've ever had."

"I don't think I had a favourite place to go when I was on the surface. I just went anywhere I could, really. I liked to just go for drives, that was the highlight of my surface experience." I smiled fondly. Even though I never had an exciting life, I was still content with it; I liked being able to wander without being tied down to anywhere specific. "I would like to go back to the surface someday. Even if it's just to visit, y'know?"

"We'll get there one day, doll. If everythin' down here goes to shit, and the plans don't work, we'll go to the surface. Have a family, a house, anythin' you want. Maybe even get married again, but this time, it will be a lot better." Fontaine laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me up from the couch. "C'mon, we ain't got all day to eat."

–

After the meal we made our way to a bar. I wasn't familiar with it, but I trusted Fontaine's judgement, even though many people would say that was not wise. When we walked in, Danny was already sat there, and he waved at us. I sat down next to him and smiled. "Hey Danny!" I kissed his cheek and leant my head on his shoulder.

"I have to go do somethin', I'll be back in a min." Fontaine announced, and then wandered over to the stage door. I shrugged it off when Danny spoke.

"How was the meal?"

"It was lovely. It really was." I grinned widely and ordered Danny and myself a drink. "It's my birthday, so I'm buying."

"I ain't complanin'!" Danny smirked and Fontaine came back out of the bar with a neatly wrapped box with a blue ribbon on it. He carefully placed it in front of me and sat down, putting a hand on my leg. I undid the ribbon and practically tore it off. As I took the lid off, I audibly gasped at what I saw. It was a red dress that was pleated from the waist down, and the waistband was white. The sleeves only went to the elbows. It was beautiful.

"Oh, Frank, I love it! Thank you so much!" I hugged him tightly and held back some tears.

"You're welcome, doll. Happy birthday."


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks later –

I was in Fontaine's room, waiting for the yelling outside of the office to stop, so I could tell him the good news. I'd been there for about fifteen minutes. I didn't want to get caught in the middle of whatever was making him mad, so as soon as I walked in his office, I went into his room. I didn't know if he had any idea I walked in; he was busy concentrating on yelling at someone. I heard the office door slam shut, so I walked into the other room. Fontaine was pacing and grumbling to himself.

"Frank, is everything okay?"

"Do I fuckin' look okay to you, doll?" He growled, walking towards me. "I'm a smart man, yet some of these morons seem to think I'm as thick as they are, tryin' to pull the god damn wool over my eyes like I got no fuckin' sense! I'm so sick and tired of these assholes thinkin' they can fuck me over behind my back, then they waltz in here like butter wouldn't melt."

"Then kill 'em. Take 'em out before they fuck everything up."

"They're already fuckin' it all up!" He boomed, and ran his hands through his hair. "This is why I don't always trust people. Seems all they wanna do is betray and back-stab their way to the top, but it ain't happenin'. I'm gonna get Danny to take care of 'em, show 'em who's the boss around here, because it seems they have forgotten their place." Fontaine sighed loudly and softened his tone. "Sorry for bein' this way, doll."

"I have some news that might turn that frown upside down."

"Well, unless it's a freakin' miracle, I doubt it." He sat down at his desk and lit a cigarette.

"Frank, I'm pregnant." He stopped what he was doing and stared at me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Doctor Tenenbaum confirmed it this mornin'." I stood there nervously, waiting for a response, but instead I was getting a blank stare. "Aren't ya gonna say _anything_?" Then, a grin appeared on his face and he laughed, running over to me and picking me up off the ground.

"Oh, darlin', you definitely sure?"

"Yes!"

"Abigail, you best not be fuckin' with me right now!" He put me back down and held me tightly.

"I ain't! I ain't fuckin' with ya!" I laughed with him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "So, has that cheered you up, then? Was that the miracle ya was hopin' for?"

"It's even better than anything I could ask for. I'm gonna make sure nothin' happens to either of you two, alright? I promise you that, doll. Ain't nobody gonna get to ya." He kissed me on the forehead and then crouched down, putting his hands on my stomach. "You hear that, kid? Daddy's gonna take care of the both of you, alright?" I couldn't help but giggle a little. He was cute when he was like this; being all loving and fatherly. "Nine months is too long, baby!" He gleefully cheered as he stood back up.

"I know!" I kissed him softly and put my hands on my stomach. "Now, you can start being Atlas if ya want. We've got a kid on the way and that was the last thing you needed, right? You can start buildin' up your group, and you'll be in control of Rapture before you even know it." Fontaine chuckled darkly and walked back over to his desk, and radioed over to Danny.

"Danny, I think you best start spreadin' the word, Atlas is in town. He's gonna be there for all the workin' class, revolting against Ryan and his schemes." He smirked and looked back over at me. "Go get some rest, doll. I ain't wantin' you stressin' yourself too much, alright?"

"Only if you come with me, baby." I grinned and held my hand out. Shaking his head a little, he took my hand and went into the bedroom with me, and we lay on the bed together. I was practically falling asleep on his chest while he was reading a book. "I'm exited, but I'm nervous too." I broke the silence, looking up at him. "I ain't want anythin' bad to happen to it."

"Hey," Fontaine put his book down on the side table and stroked my cheek. "Nothin' bad's gonna happen, alright? I'll make sure of it."

"What if it's born sick?"

"Not gonna happen. Even if it does, it won't be anythin' we can't handle. I ain't a good man, Abigail, I've done a lot of awful shit in my life, but I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to you or the baby. As soon as that baby is born, you can bet your sweet ass I'm gonna be here all the time to look after you. Even when I'm workin' I'm gonna have to two of you by my side. I don't like a lot of kids because I think they're little brats, but ours will be different because it's made from a beautiful mom, and a smart dad. The kid's gonna be fine, and so are you."

I nodded and leant my head back on his chest, and he picked his book back up and carried on reading. He was right, and I knew it, but there was that underlying fear that something was going to go wrong. I guess that's the worry every parent has about their children. As long as it was healthy when it was born I didn't care about much else. The last thing I wanted was to go through a pregnancy for nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

Three weeks later –

It was really strange to hear Fontaine go from American to Irish in a second. It felt like when he was being Atlas that he was unrecognisable, which I guess is kind of the whole point, but even so, it was pretty freaky. He had gathered quite a few people to work with him. This stage of the operation was to get more people following him, believing in him, and of course, genetically engineering the "Ace in the hole" as he called it. Tenenbaum and Suchong seemed very hopeful about it, so there was nothing to worry in that department.

Fontaine was giving a speech at the fisheries. He figured that would be the place where he would get the most support from people. I had dyed my hair brown and always kept it in tight victory rolls whenever I had to play the part of Atlas' wife, Moira. He was talking about how he was for working class people like himself, and how he felt none of us should be seen as parasites for wanting to be treated right and equal. To his credit, he knew how to talk his way around anything; his charisma was getting the crowds of people on his side. This was only a small victory; we might have won this battle, but these people alone weren't going to win the war with us against Ryan. Fontaine had told me that things would most definitely turn sour once Ryan catches wind of what's going on. If things were going to get too nasty, he was going to send me to a safe house until it's safe again, but he assured me that no matter what, he was going to visit me everyday if he could.

Even though he had finished saying everything he wanted to say, people were asking him questions, and he answered them to the best he could; I think even though he wouldn't admit it, he cared about these people and their welfare. People were praising him and saying how they are with him. Fontaine looked over at me with a grin, then spoke to me telepathically. "They're buying it, doll. Lapping it up like a cat with milk."

"I know you care a little about them, Frank. It's okay. I won't tell." I replied and shook my head. I stroked my stomach a little as I watched the crowds dispersing. Things were going to plan. I think the both of us were optimistic about it all; I know I definitely was. Once everyone had gone on their way, Fontaine walked back towards me.

"Maybe you should give your own talks to all the ladies and get them on your side. I bet you'd be great at public speakin'"

"Maybe. I don't know, honey, I'll think about it." To be honest, I didn't want to get overly involved just in case things went bad;I didn't want my baby to be harmed. Fontaine sighed and linked arms with me, and we made our way back to the office.

"Did you check with the Kraut this mornin'?"

"Yeah, and she said that everything was going the way it should be. Stop worryin', Frank, you'll give yourself a headache."

"I ain't worryin'. I never worry." When we got back, he sat down behind his desk and organised some papers. How could one man have so much paperwork? Though, to be fair, he did have a large business. "We're gonna have to move ship soon, doll. Goin' to Hestia Chambers in Apollo Square to set up shop there. It's where our new headquarters is gonna be. We'll get a nice lil apartment that has more than enough room for us all, and it's gonna be great. We'll go tomorrow, so tonight, pack all of the stuff you wanna take with ya, and then we'll be good as gold."

"Why we movin'?"

"Because, sweetheart, I'm gonna set up Fontaine's Home for the Poor. You go from the charity angle, and you gonna get more support. Plus, once Ryan hears about it, he's gonna come for me, and I ain't gonna be here for him to find. Then I'm gonna be Atlas full time, and I'll have all the chumps at the poor house on my side, because I'm against the man who ain't gonna help them when things go to shit. Darlin', everythin' is great, and it's all on schedule."

"So, when our baby is born, is she gonna know you as Atlas, or Fontaine?"

"I ain't sure, doll. I'd like to think Fontaine, but it ain't gonna know any better until its older. You so sure it's gonna be a girl?"

"I hope so. But I'm still gonna love it whether its a boy or a girl."


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, doll. You got everythin' you need?"

"Yeah. When are we going to go?"

"About an hour or so. It won't be too long." Fontaine assured me, putting his hands on my shoulders and smiling. "Soon enough, we're gonna be in that big apartment. Trust me, you're gonna love it. There's plenty of room for you, me, and the baby when it gets here." He put his hands in his pockets. "We could go now, if you want. I just thought you might want to stay for a little longer cause I don't think we can come back for a while."

I nodded and sat down on the armchair; Even though this place wasn't exactly amazing, I knew I was going to miss. In Rapture, it seemed that this was the only place I could go to escape it all. With the good memories, there was also the bad memories that enveloped this whole place. I both loved it and hated it in this apartment. Maybe moving away with Fontaine was a blessing in disguise. The reason we were moving away wasn't particularly a nice reason, but hey, it had to be done. Part of the job, I suppose. With a baby on the way, Fontaine told me that I had to do desk jobs, to make sure that nothing bad happened, and so he could look after me. I don't blame him for that.

–

Around about an hour later, we put our belongings into the bathysphere and sat down on the seats. This whole experience was both frightening and exciting. I was frightened because I didn't know what was going to be waiting for us on the other side, but exciting because I was going to be starting my new life by Fontaine's side. He's a cruel, callous man, but with me he is like a different person. He's so sweet to me, but I love how protective he can get. Fontaine held my hand gently and grinned. "It ain't gonna be too long 'til we get there. The poor house has gone into construction, and I also decided to make a little an orphanage, too, so we can get all the little sisters we need. Those poor chumps are gonna fall for it."

"Plus, you'll get more supporters. More supporters, more people to go against Ryan."

"It's a great plan."

"I agree." I smiled softly at him and leant my head on his shoulder. The good thing about being in a city underwater was how calming it was. "Is Danny gonna meet us there?"

"Yeah. His own apartment is close by ours, just in case anythin' gets bad."

"Alright." I squeezed his hand gently. "Everythin's gonna be okay tho, right?"

"Yeah, we're gonna be all good, don't worry."

–

As we walked into the apartment, I could help myself but gasp; It was huge! Fontaine wasn't lying when he said there was plenty of room. I found the bedroom first and it was anything anyone could want; a king sized bed with a tv, and a large window looking out into the city. I sat down on the bed. It was probably the comfiest bed I had ever been on. "Frank! The bed's great! That's all that matters!" I yelled out, and I heard a quiet laugh. After a few minutes of lying on the bed, I got up and walked out into the lounge. "I love it here already."

"Good. So do I, doll." Fontaine walked up to me and kissed my forehead, putting his hands on my abdomen. "It will be even better when our lil baby is here."

"Yeah, it really will. It will feel a lot more like home." I smiled fondly up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "We've got it good here."

"Yeah, we really have, huh?" He smirk spread across his face, "It will be great when the charity houses are built, too. Imagine all the people we're gonna have on our side, doll. Ryan ain't gonna know what hit him."

The elevator chimed and Danny walked into the lounge and grinned at the both of us. "So, what d'ya guys think? Not too shabby, huh?"

"It's great!" I walked over to him and hugged him in greeting. "How are ya, Danny? I ain't seen ya for a while."

"I'm good. Apparently not as good as you, mother-to-be!" Danny cooed, putting his hands on my stomach. "I can't feel a difference."

"That's cause it's only been about 2 months, Danny. You ain't gonna feel anythin' until about 6 month or somethin'. I think. I don't know, this is gonna be my first born, so I know just as much as you do." I shrugged and pulled a face. Truly, I had no idea what the fuck I was doing, but how was I supposed to? I was only 23 anyway, so I virtually had no adult life experience.

"Well, I am always up for babysittin' if you guys wanna go on dates or whatever straight couples do."

"I ain't straight, Danny, or did ya forget?" Fontaine grinned widely and walked up behind me, putting his hands on my hips. "I mean, I'm married to a dame but that ain't mean I'm straight. What is it called, bisexual or somethin'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's what I am, then." I leant back on him and he scrambled a little to catch me. "Why the fuck did ya do that?"

"I thought you were gonna let me lean on ya!"

"How am I supposed to know you're gonna do shit like that if you don't tell me before ya fuckin' do it?"

"You can't yell at me, I'm pregnant!" He raised a brow at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He frowned and rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, old man."

"Excuse you? Who the fuck d'ya think you're callin' old?" He raised his voice and crossed his arms. "I ain't even that old, thanks."

"You're older than Danny and me, so yeah, you're old."

"I'm not old!"

"Don't get too mad, you'll get even more grey hairs." I teased, and he growled at me and walked away, nervously checking his hair in every reflective surface. Danny and I cackled; it was too easy to make him mad; it was funny for us because we knew we were safe. It was bad for anyone else that made him mad. They would not have the last laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

7 months later -

Things were escalating with the whole "Atlas" plan; Fontaine was gaining more and more support, a lot more than we expected, but with that, we were getting a lot of suspicion from Ryan and his boys. When I first came to Rapture, I met Ryan through a job interview to be his secretary. I didn't get the job but I got a lot of attention from Ryan. As each day was passing, it felt like he was falling for me more and more; He was sweet, and seemed like a nice guy, but I just felt nothing for him. We were in a relationship but it didn't last for too long; I told him I didn't feel the same way as he did and I left, got my apartment, and about a year after that, Fontaine "recruited"me.

I don't think Fontaine knows; I doubt he would have trusted me if he knew. Ryan was sending some of his boys to spy on us;I'm not sure if he even realises it's actually me. I hope not for his sake. One of his men was a policeman called Sullivan. He was asking some of Atlas' questions about me, about "Atlas" and about everything else he could think was an inconsistency. Even though Fontaine would laugh whenever his followers would tell him, I could tell he was slightly nervous. If anything was found about about who he really is, then that would be it. This little masquerade he had going on would fall apart.

"Don't stress about it, doll." Fontaine kissed my forehead and put his hands on my balloon of a belly; I looked like I was about to pop any day. "Ain't worth getting' stressed 'bout it, stress don't do shit."

"If he finds out-"

"Hey, he won't, alright? If that fed starts askin' questions, just play along. Or you can jus' leave, blame it on the baby or somethin'."

I sighed and shook my head. "Frank, somethin' is gonna go wrong, I can feel it."

"It's jus' your hormones, doll. Nothin' more."

With that the elevator pinged and two rugged men walked into the room. "Hey Atlas. Sullivan's on our backs 'bout ya." The both of them were pretty similar in their looks; their clothes were torn in places, they both wore flat caps, and their boots were covered in muck. Not that they seemed to care, however, with the way they were tracking whatever it was all over the wooden flooring; at least it was easy to clean.

"Maybe he's takin' a likin' to me." Atlas stood up and smiled at them both. "What sorta questions?"

"Jus' about you two, whether you're really who you say you are. If ya ask me, I think Ryan's getting' paranoid. Jumpin' at shadows." The other spoke with a raspy voice.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen to make some tea. "You don' have to do that, doll, I'll do it." Atlas called back to me and I shook my head. "Ain't wantin' to risk ya hurtin' yourself."

"I'm fine! I'm the lady of the house, I gotta make the tea." It made me want to vomit in my mouth when I said those words. It wasn't something I truly believed, in fact quite the opposite, but hey, I got to play the role. Just an actress in a play. When I walked back in, I put the tray on the table. It had a teapot and a few cups. None for me, though. Apparently caffeine is bad for the baby, and there was no way in hell I was going to risk losing another. One of the men whispered something to the other, and it made him laugh. I heard loud and clear what they said. "Somethin' funny lads?" Atlas asked them, pouring tea for everyone. They both looked at each other.

"No sir."

"They said "I though Atlas said she was beautiful." Don't think I ain't hear ya." I growled my words and dug my nails into the wooden table. They both turned bright red. "I ain't give a shit whether you think I'm beautiful or not. I know I am, and if my husband think I am too, then that's just a bonus. You ain't even know the bullshit I've been through."

"Moira." Atlas warned, putting a hand on my arm.

"No, Atlas, I'm not fuckin' puttin' up with this shit." I stood up and leant over to them. "I lost a baby. I was tortured. I've killed people. Don't think for a second that don't make me a stronger, more beautiful person. You ain't know shit. I've killed better men than you two could ever be!" I slammed my fist on the table, and it made everyone jump, even Atlas. Atlas stood up and pulled me towards him.

"Doll, it ain't worth it! Think of the baby, huh? You stress too much, we might lose another, and we can't risk it." He warned, looking at me solemnly; I could tell it still hurt him. It still hurt me thinking about it. Nightmares plagued me during the night, repeating the events of that night. "You two, I want you out. Don't ever come back. I ain't need people like you, treatin' my Moira like that." They scurried out of the room to the elevator, which Danny walked out of, and looked puzzled at them as they moved around him to get into the elevator, pushing the button in a panic. Danny turned to us.

"What was that about?" Danny inquired, and I felt myself fall apart in Fontaine's arms. "What did they do?"

"They said she ain't beautiful." Frank spat as he stroked my back. "Makin' her freak out, got her thinkin' about-" He stopped and sighed. "They ain't worth shit. I ain't wantin' them anywhere near us, or anywhere near the opertation."

"That ain't gonna happen, boss. I'll make sure of it." Danny walked over and sat on the table. "You gotta know what happened that night, it wasn't your fault."

"I know."

–

About thirty minutes later, Sullivan came into the apartment with a few of Ryan's men. "Atlas, Moira, you're both under arrest for conspiring against Andrew Ryan."

"What?" Fontaine stood in front of me as Ryan's men surrounded us.

"Grab 'em boys. Be careful with the lady, though. She looks like she's about to burst." With that, they grabbed the both of us.

"Let her go!" Fontaine boomed, trying to struggle out of their grip.

"Are we gonna be together in prison?" I asked, and Fontaine looked at me confused. "I don't think I can be away from my husband when they baby is so close to bein' born. You understand, right?"

Sullivan sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you will. Off to Fontaine's sunken department store ya go."


	18. Chapter 18

"Jus' try not to panic, alright?"

"I have a gun to my back. I don't know if there's anythin' I can do _but_ panic." I sighed and looked over at Fontaine. Part of his suit jacket was ripped. It was tailor made, too. We entered the bathysphere, Sullivan and Ryan's boys following close behind.

"Why was it, that the first thing you asked was if I was gonna be with you? Why was that your priority question?" Fontaine looked over at me, searching my face for an answer. I shrugged.

"I don't care where the hell I go, what happens to me, as long as I am with you, Atlas." I nearly forgot to call him Atlas, but as soon as I did he smiled softly.

"Save it for later." Sullivan demanded, loading his revolver. Fontaine shook his head and his eyes met mine. He winked at me and smirked, and as he was reaching for my hand, one of Ryan's boys hit it away.

"Can't I even hold my wife's hand? Calm her down a bit? Fuckin' arseholes." He growled, and Sullivan held his revolver to the back of Fontaine's head. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"Now now, Atlas. Ain't no need for that kind of language in here." That made Fontaine laugh.

"You gonna shoot me? In a confined space that's in the water? All it takes is one little hole, and the entire bathysphere is flooded. Surely you ain't that dumb." He turned to face Sullivan and crossed his arms. "As long as we are in here, you aren't going to do _shit_."

Sullivan looked out of the hatch window, and we had arrived in the docking station of the department store. "Well, end of the line." He sighed and put his gun away. The door screeched as it opened and Fontaine and I were shoved out onto the damp tiles. "Don't have too much fun, now." Sullivan laughed as the door shut again, and the bathysphere left. Fontaine growled and looked over at me.

"You alright, doll?"

"Yeah. I need to find some thread and a needle."

"Why's that?"

"Your jacket." I brushed my finger over the soft pinstripe material, where the damaged area was already starting to fray.

"It's fine. I'm tired of it anyways." Fontaine held both my hands in his. "I'm sorry, Abigail. I never should've got you into this mess."

"Frank, look at me." I frowned at him. "Don't you give up. Don't you do that, alright? We're gonna get outta here. We jus' have to find a way back up to Rapture." I reassured him, moving my hands so they were on his shoulders. "We'll find a way. You're a _genius_ , and you know it. We'll get out of here."

"It's not gonna be that easy, doll. Ryan's sunk this place to the ocean floor. There's already some leaks, and it's only a matter of time before the whole thing collapses under the pressure."

"Sure, it ain't gonna be easy but it also ain't impossible. If we can get most of the people down here on our side, then maybe we can find a way. Is there not an escape route or somethin'? Like, some kinda escape pod?"

"Nope. There's a bathysphere showroom-"

"Great! Then we can get one of those runnin'!"

"Great plan, really is, but there's a few things with that." Fontaine frowned and I raised my brow. "One, they're attatched to platforms. Two, they don't actually work, they're just for show. Three, well, they're far away from a docking station anyways so even if they were working, there's no way we could use them." I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair. I walked away from him and paced in front of a bench.

"Can we contact Danny?" I asked.

"Nope." Things were really starting to seem a lot bleaker than they should be. "The radios only work for other radios down here, jus' as they only work for radios up there. You have to be within a certain distance with these ones. The reality is, doll, we ain't gonna be getting' outta here. Not anytime soon." I slumped down on the bench and held my head in my hands.

"I don't wanna bring the baby up in this shithole, Frank. I can't do it. I ain't wantin' the baby seein' all this. There's bodies lying around and people are acting like they ain't even there!" I was starting to fret a little, and I shifted my weight on the bench. It was uncomfortable, and being pregnant really wasn't helping with comfort levels.

"Abs, right now, we only got each other." He walked over and sat down next to me, putting a hand on my back. "I have an office down here, so we'll have to stay there for a while."

"How many offices do you have?"

"Jus' two." He laughed a little. "I have offices near wherever my businesses are. The one that's here was mostly jus' a backup. Of course, when Ryan sunk this place, it was no longer an option." He took his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders. I put my arms through the sleeves and held onto the ends of them. "I ain't wantin' you freezin'." I shifted so I could cuddle up to him. Fontaine wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. Things were going so well.

1 hour later –

We were in his office; it wasn't nearly as nice as the one he used to have. There was a better view, though. One wall just looked like it was only windows, and there was a figure of the department store in the middle of the room. In my opinion, it looked pretty inconvenient to have it right in the way there, but I guess there's an interior designer in Rapture that thought it would be a great idea. It was very dull, too. There was a record player, though, so that was a plus. I walked over to it and thumbed through the records that were in a box next to it. "The Great Pretender" was amongst them and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"What's funny, doll?" Fontaine asked as he walked towards me.

"I found your song." I put it on and giggled as his face went from happy to judging me quietly. "Come dance with me, Frank." His smile soon returned and he took my hand. He put his other hand on my waist, and I put mine on his shoulder. Fontaine held me close to him and we were swaying together. For a few minutes,I had completely forgotten where we were. Fontaine's eyes widened and he looked down to my stomach. "What's wrong?"

"That little shit just kicked me!" I laughed at him as he stood there pouting at my abdomen. "Can't even believe that! Not even born yet, and already it ain't lovin' me." I couldn't stop laughing at him; he looked just like a sad puppy. I could tell he was getting soft, and that was perfectly alright with me.


	19. Chapter 19

5 days later -

"Congratulations Atlas. It's a baby girl! Perfectly healthy, too."

"How is Abigail?"

"Do you want to hold your daughter?"

"Listen to me, ya fuckin' pile of shit, you best answer me right now. How is my wife?"

"There's no need for that language-"

"Tell me right now! Is she alright? I already know you damn near killed her, but you best tell me she's gonna be okay or I'm gonna put a bullet right through your thick fuckin' skull!" There was a small silence, and then a loud bang from a revolver. It echoed through the room, and it made me wake up quite quickly. Fontaine ran his hand through his hair and sighed, pacing the room a little, until he noticed me trying to sit up on the bed. Everything hurt. They had to cut me open, and I passed out. He walked over to me and helped me up, shoving some pillows behind my back. "Don't you go stressin' yourself, doll."

"I'm fine, Frank." I reassured him and put my hand on his arm. He dragged a chair over and took my hand in both of his, kissing my fingers softly. "What shall we call her?" I asked, shifting to face him more. "I ain't good at picking names."

"Well, I don't know either, Abs." Fontaine chuckled, smiling lovingly at me. "I haven't really thought about it. I like the name Peggy."

"Our little Peggy Sue." I giggled, then started coughing a little. Fontaine beamed at me, looking me over and nodding. He went into the other room for a minute, and came back with my baby girl in his arms, wrapped in a knitted purple blanket. My heart melted in my chest and I became so overwhelmed with joy that I couldn't hold back the tears. There she was, my Peggy Sue, alive and well. Nine months of worrying for no reason, because there was my bright light in the arms of the love of my life, healthy and happy. Only a few hours old and already smiling at her daddy. Fontaine sat on the bed next to me and I gingerly took her from his arms. I kissed her forehead and smiling softly down at her. "I swear darlin', ain't nothin' gonna keep me from you. My sweet little baby. I'll tear the world apart for ya."

Fontaine put his arms around the both of us, like he was our fortress, like in that moment there was nothing and nobody that could get to us. There was nothing sweeter than the relief I was feeling coursing through my veins. _We're gonna me it doll,_ I heard in my mind. _I'll make sure of it. I'll do whatever I have to do. I ain't gonna lose either of ya._

–

2 weeks later –

"Things are gonna get real ugly down here, doll." Fontaine warned, both of his hands on my shoulders.

"It's nothin' I can't handle."

"There's gonna be a lot of blood and gore. You gotta be prepared for that."

"I am, Frank. I have killed people, or have you forgotten that?"

"I ain't forgotten, I'm just sayin'." I sighed and shrugged his hands off my shoulders, which made him scowl at me. "Don't you be like that, doll." I still didn't say anything and I turned away from him, picking Peggy up out of her cradle. Just as I did, someone walked through into the office. Fontaine turned straight into his Atlas act within half a second. It pissed me off how quickly he could do that. I rocked Peggy back and forth, walking away from both Fontaine and the other man. They were talking about some plans to recruit more people, or something of the like, and I sighed heavily. Being trapped down here with psychopaths and splicers was making me go slightly mad; It seemed to make Fontaine feel the same way. He was starting to get back to his usual cold self, and I was wondering whether that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

The thing I missed most about being in Rapture was Danny. Every night and day I was wondering how he was doing, whether he was thinking about me too. I also missed the freedom of just walking around without the fear of being stabbed or shot or something. It killed me inside that I had to bring up my child in this kind of place. _It's not permanent_ , I'd remind myself, as if that was something that was supposed to make myself feel better. At least we were all together as a family. At least we weren't all separated. I wished Danny was with us so badly. I needed his calmness in the midst of this chaotic fuck up that was this prison. When the man left, Fontaine turned back to me.

"Everythin's going to plan, doll. We'll be taking Ryan down before you know it."

"If we get out of here, that is." I spoke blandly, my eyes fixed on Peggy.

"You best not be losing faith in me."

"I ain't. I'm just losing hope of ever seeing Rapture again, of seeing Danny again, of raising our sweet baby girl in a better place than down here-"

"We're gonna get out of here. I promise-"

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"Jesus, don't you trust me Abigail? Huh?"

"Honestly?" I looked over at him. "You're a professional liar. You do what you have to do to get to where you want."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" He raised his voice and crossed his arms. "You think I'd lie to you?"

"Well, you tell me!"

"I can't believe you right now! After everything I've done for you, after all we've been through, and you have the nerve to treat me like that, huh?"

"You know somethin'? Sometimes you make me feel like.. Like-"

"Like what?" He growled walking towards me.

"Like both Peggy and I would be better off with Ryan!" I blurted out. I didn't mean it, of course I didn't. Fontaine froze and stared at me in disbelief. As soon as I said it, I was filled to the brim with regret. "Frank, I didn't mean that." I said quietly and put my head in my hands. He still just stood there like a statue, glaring at me. "This place is changing us for the worse."

"It's changing you, sure. I'm used to this shit. Maybe you should go crawling back to Ryan if you wanna feel so fucking safe. Go ahead. I won't stop you."

"Yeah, because you not stopping me from leavin' ended real well last time, huh?" Tears were streaming down my face when I thought back to what happened that night in my apartment.

"That was not my fault. Don't you _dare_ blame me!"

"I ain't blamin' you, Frank!"

"You weren't the only one who lost the kid, you know!" Peggy started shrieking. Fontaine started walking forward, but I swiftly picked her up in my arms.

"Good one, Frank! Make your daughter cry too, why don't you!" I screamed at him, clutching the newborn in my arms. "Fuck you." I stormed to the door.

"Don't you dare take her away from me!" Frank boomed back at me, following me.

"I ain't. I'm goin' for a walk with her. Is that alright with you, huh?" I shot him a glare before I slammed the door behind me.


End file.
